


Pent Up

by ShinyandChrome1331



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyandChrome1331/pseuds/ShinyandChrome1331
Summary: Salazzle's built-up pheromones result in her trainer and team discovering new ways to enjoy themselves.





	

Salazzle couldn’t take it anymore. It was mating season, and once again she had no way to let out her frustration. She loved traveling with Natsuki, and wouldn’t trade it for anything, but it was infuriating traveling with an all-female party! If they’d been out adventuring and battling she could take her mind off of it, but this vacation had come at the worst possible time. The build-up was making her pheromones more potent than usual, and it was all she could do to keep from spraying them all over her trainer’s home.

Clearing her head with a low growl, she finally decided that something had to be done. _Sorry, mistress, but that’s it. I have to mate with something, or I’m going to go insane! Hopefully I can disappear for a while without worrying everyone._ Not wanting to attract any attention, she began to make her way stealthily toward the back door.

Barely making her way past the sleeping Primarina, Salazzle finally reached her target. _Ok, so far so good._ However, just as she began letting her guard down a cold hand grabbed her shoulder.

“Salazzle? Where are you going?”

Jumping a foot in the air, Salazzle turned to find Froslass peering at her in concern. Or at least, she assumed it was concern. The icy mask sometimes made it hard to tell. _Oh no, not now! Not when I was so close!_ “Oh, Froslass! Uh, nowhere! Just going out for a little walk! He he he...”

Froslass ran an appraising eye over her friend. “You sure? You seem to be rather flushed. Are you feeling alright?”

Salazzle couldn’t help a shudder from running through her as Froslass’ hand caressed her forehead. Had she always been that beautiful? Those piercing eyes, that flowing robe, and that elegant voice… _No! Don’t even think about it! She’s your friend! What kind of animal uses an aphrodisiac on their friends?!_

Froslass recoiled at Salazzle’s shaking. “Salazzle! What’s wrong? You’re trembling like crazy! Is there anything I can do? Should I call for help?”

“I’m fine! Just a little overheated. Let me go lie down in the shade for a while.”

“Overheated? You’re a fire type! You’re clearly sick, just let me go get someone…”

“NO! No. Ok, I’ll tell you. Just, let’s duck into the laundry room. I don’t want anyone to overhear.”

The concern remained on Froslass’ face, but she agreed to follow Salazzle’s lead. Entering the laundry room, she gazed at her friend expectantly. For her part, Salazzle hung her head, filled with embarrassment. “Ok, look. You know how my species works, correct? A single Salazzle with a lot of Salandit?” Froslass nodded. “Well, part of that is that Salazzle get very worked up when the urge strikes us. We let out a lot of pheromones, and the entire colony goes a bit crazy.”

Froslass’ eyes widened “Wait, are you saying that you’re…”

“In heat, yes.”

“But why hasn’t this ever been an issue before?”

“I’ve always managed to keep it under control. I get more aggressive for a week, and it goes away. But this time, I dunno, it’s like all the past celibacy has reached a breaking point. I’m about to lose it. I have to do something!”

Froslass turned contemplative, regarding Salazzle in silence. _Great, now she thinks I’m just some horny nympho. Way to go Salazzle!_

“Does it have to be a male?”

“What?”

“To satisfy your urges. Does it have to be a male you mate with?”

“Uh… I don’t think so? I’ve never tried it either way, so I honestly have no idea.” _Wait, she couldn’t possibly be…_

“Well would you like to find out?”

_Oh Arceus, she is._ “Wait, what? You’re joking right? There’s no way you could be seriously suggesting… We’re teammates! You’re my friend! I couldn’t possibly ask you to!”

“And why not?” The question brought Salazzle up short. Why not? It was such a simple query, and yet she found she couldn’t come up with a good answer. Because they were friends? Well why should that matter? Friends hooked up all the time didn’t they? Maybe it was the need speaking, but she found she couldn’t justify her normal aversions.

“Why not mate with me, Salazzle. You’re my teammate, and teammates look out for each other. You’re my friend, and friends help each other. And on a more personal level, I admit I find the idea of sleeping with you to be incredibly appealing.”

That last statement left Salazzle dumbfounded. “Wait, are you saying...”

“I find you extremely attractive Salazzle. I confess that I find all of our teammates incredibly attractive. I would be thrilled to mate with any of them, and if you ask me to I will take you, right here and now.”

This was all happening way too fast. Froslass wanted to sleep with her? Her? They’d known each other since before they’d evolved, and she had never noticed that Froslass felt that way. Furthermore, the more she toyed with the idea, the more appealing it seemed.

Froslass began slowly drifting over to her, before taking her head in both hands and maneuvering so that their faces were mere inches apart. “Well, Salazzle? Where do we go from here?”

“I, I don’t…”

“If you want me to stop, just say the words. I’ll never mention the subject again.”

Froslass began to draw closer, the gap between their lips narrowing. Salazzle found herself filled with mingled anticipation and nervousness, but the one thing he was sure of was that she wanted this, wanted it more than anything else in the world. _Oh, fuck it already._ She grabbed Froslass by the shoulders, and drew her in for a deep kiss. The shape of their mouths resulted in the act being more a joining of tongues than lips, but Salazzle’s inner heat blazed at the contact. This. This was what she’d been seeking all those times.

She made an effort to keep her pheromones contained, but Froslass’s hands on her breasts blew all thought of restraint straight out of her mind. She let lose, a dense cloud of musk filling the room before dissipating through the vents. Now, with that last vestige of control gone, she surrendered herself fully to the feelings coursing through her. Breaking the kiss, she managed to gasp out, “Froslass, please. More. I need more. Take me, fuck me hard, just don’t stop!”

All too happy to oblige, Froslass began to lower her head.

 

Natsuki quietly reentered the house through the rear door. Several of her Pokémon enjoyed their afternoon naps, and she didn’t want to disturb them. With her mom out of town and Lillie not due until the next day, all of the household chores fell to her, and she’d wanted to make sure that she was fully stocked up for her guest.

Tiptoeing past Primarina on the couch, she made her way to the kitchen. She unloaded the food from her bags. She thought she’d heard Froslass and Salazzle in the laundry room, which meant that Tsareena and Pheromosa were likely upstairs sleeping.

Suddenly, she began to register a strange odor in the air. It was unlike anything she had ever smelled before, a strange blend of spiciness and sweetness. Whatever it was, she felt her body warming and couldn’t help wanting to smell more.

Following the scent led her to the laundry room. _Weren’t Salazzle and Froslass in there? What on earth are they doing?_ Something warned her that simply opening the door was a bad idea, so she cracked it open just enough to peek inside. Whatever she’d been expecting, she was thoroughly unprepared for the sight of her Froslass’ head buried between Salazzle’s legs. She found her body frozen, unable to tear her sight from the sight of one of her Pokémon going down on another. The strange warmth began to concentrate within her, and she found herself starting to grow wet.

Natsuki had been aware of her preference for women for quite some time (Lillie had seen to that), but she’d never been brave enough to actually participate in the act herself. Now that she was seeing two of her very female teammates fucking each other, she found herself mesmerized. Utterly consumed with what she was witnessing, she began to unzip her shorts. She returned to herself only to find herself on her knees, with one hand up her shirt and another tentatively touching her vagina. Any worries were soon overpowered by a more concentrated dose of that scent, and she began to masturbate in earnest. Her left hand alternated between her breasts, while she began furiously riding the other’s index finger, her thumb teasing at her clit. Taking some of her shirt into her mouth to gag her moans, she lost herself watching the Sapphic display before her.

 

_Oh Arceus, yes!_ Salazzle thought as she first felt Froslass’ tongue between her legs. She had been even more worked up than she’d given herself credit for, and with her pheromones released she was sopping wet and ready for whatever Froslass had in mind. Apparently, what she had in mind was some of the most divine tongue-fucking ever, as Salazzle felt herself orgasming within seconds of her tongue entering. Barely finding the composure to stand, Salazzle gripped both of her breasts desperately, eager to do anything to quell her needs. What had started as a warm glow had turned into a roaring inferno, and all she could process was that she NEEDED the beautiful ice type currently sucking away on her clit.

An indeterminate amount of time passed, with Salazzle’s only unit of measurement the multiple orgasms that she was subjected to. Eventually Froslass disengaged from her pussy with a wet sucking sound, drawing a needy whine from Salazzle’s lips.

“Shhh. Don’t worry, my dear. Now, we’ll take care of each other.” Froslass floated but, before gently grabbing Salazzle by the shoulders and coaxing her onto her back. She then spun around, presenting her dripping slit to her partner. Instantly grasping what Froslass wanted, Salazzle extended her lengthy tongue and furiously set to work satisfying her partner.

Froslass found herself temporarily caught off guard by Salazzle’s tongue. Its length was impressive, easily reaching her deepest recesses. Regaining her composure, she resumed her previous ministrations. What Salazzle’s tongue had in length and flexibility, Froslass made up for with speed and technique.

The two Pokémon took their time, enjoying discovering their partner’s quirks and preferences. Froslass rapidly discovered that Salazzle preferred light strokes along her lips followed by deep sucks on her clit. In turn, Salazzle found a harder nub deep within Froslass’ depths that elicited louder groans from her partner, and began to focus her attention on this area.

After discovering their respective preferences, both partners began to increase their intensity. Soon they were reduced to a bucking mess of tongues and fluids, writhing in bliss while bringing that same bliss to her lover. As they felt themselves approaching orgasm, they would increase their fervor in ministering to the other. This same enthusiasm would then be reciprocated in kind, and they continued to drive each other to greater and greater heights of orgasmic ecstasy.

However, all good things must come to an end. After climbing to peaks neither had known existed, their taught bodies collapsed in a tangled mess of limbs. Panting heavily, neither was able to do much more than lie there and gasp for breath. Eventually, Salazzle managed to speak up. “Thank *pant* *pant* you.”

“Any *huff* time. Let me know if you need any *wheeze* more to calm down.”

“Will do. But right now, *pant* sleep.”

“Agreed.”

The two then drifted off, eager to sleep off the exertion they had just experienced.

 

_Yes! Yes! YES! Oh Arceus, more!_ Natsuki thought to herself as she watched Salazzle and Froslass sixty-nine in front of her. At some point she had worked a second finger into her pussy, and was frantically bucking away on her fingers. Her other hand worked just as hard, toying with her breasts and tweaking her erect nipples. She’d already gotten herself off twice, but was desperate to achieve at least one more release.

Noting that the two in front of her seemed to be nearing their finish, she increased her own ministrations, twisting and clawing her fingers in order to stimulate every inch of her inner walls. _So close, so close, just a little more!_

As the two Pokémon in front of her let out one last cry together, she removed her hand from her breast and pinched her clit as hard as she could. This last bit of stimulation pushed her over the edge, and she slumped over forward as orgasm washed over her. Submerged in the afterglow, her mind finally emerged from the whiteness that had overwhelmed it.

_Oh crap, what the fuck did I just do?_ She frantically thought to herself. Still too consumed by post-orgasm haze to work it out properly, she decided to rest a bit before confronting her apparent lust for her Pokémon. She hobbled her way out of the back door, fastening her pants on the way, before collapsing onto a reclined beach chair to think.


End file.
